


爵士与黑玫瑰【ジェイ監】

by 15821571015



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15821571015/pseuds/15821571015
Summary: 她是他的温柔乡，是他的细水河，是他沾襟的芳芷，是他心上的黑玫瑰。她正向往着幽深的海底。一个静谧的、安详的、伸手不见五指的永夜之地；不知道那是哪里，但一定是一个，比他臂弯间的温存更让人觉得安心的故土。可是她不是人鱼公主。她没有一头火红的秀发，没有动人心魄的嗓音，没有纯净无瑕的心灵。没有要赌上性命也想实现的愿望。
Relationships: Jade Leech/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 7





	爵士与黑玫瑰【ジェイ監】

**Author's Note:**

> 监督生遭到杰杰用unique洗脑忘记了原本世界的设定，然后被杰杰囚禁起来按着干的破车 (*/ω＼*)  
> 私设监督生性别女  
> 原角色属于枢やな，ooc属于我  
> 应该算是BE？  
> 【有R18内容，请酌情观看】

尽管十分庸俗，姑且还是这么开场吧：很久很久以前，在深幽的海底，住着一位十分美丽的人鱼公主，她善良纯洁，有着全世界最为美妙动听的声音。她的眼睛是蔚蓝色的，宛如剔透晶莹的湖水。她的芳泽秀发是如同火焰一般温暖的金红色，像一株盛开的红玫瑰。  
“我听过这个故事。”她迟疑地说。她蜷在床单里，依在他的腰际，使他一环手就能搂紧她。他也的确紧紧地扶住她的肩膀，食指安抚一般轻轻地、一下一下地按着她的胛骨。  
“在......在这个世界的外侧，从我来的地方。”她似乎是痛苦的。一个人忘却了什么，将记却记不起来时，就会这样皱起眉，眼角惨然挂上了泪来。  
“我知道。”他淡然地应她的话，然后低下头舔了她的薄唇。  
她略艰难地半仰着头迎合他的唇齿，用自己的门牙轻轻敲触他的，像是在叩一扇门。他顺应地舔她的上颚，舌尖划过她腮帮内侧软嫩的黏膜，随后自然地向下缠起她的香舌，卷进自己的嘴里。  
监督生不知所措了。她想起另一个他，跟眼前的这个几乎一模一样，但又从根本上完全不同的、别的另一个人。她记得很久之前，也许是在深幽的海底，那个他用鱼尾缠起她的腰身，用几乎要把她绞死的力度将她卷进怀里。  
可是她不是人鱼公主。她没有一头火红的秀发，没有动人心魄的嗓音，没有纯净无瑕的心灵，没有要赌上性命也想实现的愿望。  
......只有欲望或许还是有的。  
Jade的手已经从她的肩胛一路滑落，修剪过的指甲沿着脆弱的脊椎骨摩挲，揉过下塌的水色腰际，以蝴蝶骨为中心，大拇指轻轻绕着打转。她的身体战栗般地荡漾开了，石落湖中的波纹隐约在她的脊背上蔓延开来。  
自己的舌头含在他的嘴里，她仓促地摇头，只能含糊不清地发出很轻的呻吟来。  
他用手掌包裹住整瓣臀丘，几乎算得上是隐忍地揉捏了两下，凶恶地用指甲在奶白水滑的皮肤上刻出一道道粉红色的月牙痕，又于心不忍地用柔软的指腹轻轻捋过，瞳孔里的光点闪熄明灭，心疼不已。  
在这点上，他和Floyd如出一辙。越是挚爱之物，越是止不住想要破坏这一点，兄弟二人不约而同地继承在血液里。因此他毫不在意生命的初始，只想见证她的终末，不惜亲手毁灭。  
他的手指终于到达那一处秘地，湿润的密林微微颤抖着，阵阵暧热的气息包裹住他的指尖。她从鼻腔里发出一声极细的轻哼。  
他不知道这是否算是邀请。她是恶党，是罪人，是满腹祸水，是伪装娇柔的带刺黑玫瑰。如果她明天死了，就连乌黑的发丝都会散发出阴谋的诡异味道。  
她也终于挣脱他对自己脑袋的钳制，将自己的头跟他拉开一寸的距离，好让双眸聚焦在他的脸上。  
“人鱼公主牺牲了自己的声音，用尾巴换来了一双腿。”  
“Jade前辈，我该拿什么来换？……又该牺牲什么呢？”  
他终于说不出话。  
她跟他不是一个世界的。一个自私鬼经历了一场了不起的冒险，见证了本不能结缘的奇迹，冒冒失失地一头闯进一个童话故事的最中心。如果是Azul的话一定会大声惋惜这一惊天动地的商机竟无人发掘吧。  
可是Azul没有。Floyd也没有。不仅如此，他们还把自己毫无保留地奉献给她。  
太不划算。太蠢了。  
既然没有人问她索要过报酬，她就应该继续腆着脸装聋作哑才是。现在她偏偏问他该拿什么来换。他能问她要什么呢？她当初在树林里两手空空一无所有，眼看着身陷危机，他想都没想就跳下树去救她。  
为什么要跳下去呢。让她淘汰不就好了。不保证一定能救她，弄不好自己也会被“杀掉”。最后也是，究竟是为什么会相信她那九死一生的豪赌，不惜同最珍视的幼驯染刀枪相向呢。  
真的太不划算。太蠢了。  
他从未如此失态过，从来没有一个人能让他这样吃瘪。第一次遇到这样惨烈的情况，他擅长伪装的微笑没法糊弄这种事态；就连一句无奈的叹息都噎在喉头。  
大约是为了报复，他突然用中指凶狠地顶开少女股间娇嫩的蚌肉，紧致的肉缝因为手指的侵入被撬开一道裂口，缓缓吐出水色的银丝。监督生无法忍受地被逼出一声哀鸣，身体剧烈颤抖着，下穴猛地紧缩试图将强硬入侵的手指从体内挤出去，却反而把纤长的指尖紧紧吸附住，腔内的异物感愈发鲜明。他尝试着抽动中指，却不想包裹着自己的肉馍一下子缠得更紧，手指能感受到阴户里淫水翻涌如潮的热浪，润滑在初经人事的紧致狭窄的甬道里毫无作用。只是放进去一根手指而已，他已经进退两难。  
“监督生......真是色呢。夹得好紧......才刚刚开始就流了这么多水......手指在里面很舒服吗？”他揶揄地轻笑，转动着中指试着往里面塞进更多。肉壁被旋转着绞起，她痛得惊呼出声。  
“！！！不要！！！！......啊啊啊————！！”  
肠道像是嘟起嘴唇吮吸母乳的婴儿口腔一样有力地蠕动着，几乎把Jade的手指吸脱皮。他费了点力气抽出浅浅的一点，肠肉着急地追逐着他的指头，一瞬间被微微带出了阴唇的软肉还是粉粉的颜色，在黑色短毛的衬托下显得更为惹人怜爱。似乎是被刺激到了，他恶意地曲起指节，在狭窄的肉穴里撑开一条扭曲而淫靡的粉红色小缝，精心修剪过的指甲狠狠抠挖了一把黏膜上的敏感神经。趁着少女慌乱喘息的间隙，又往她的体内送了第二根手指。  
“Jade......前辈......求求你.......”她崩溃地喊他的名字。  
“不要乱动哦？不好好打开的话......等一下会受伤的。还是说你比较喜欢痛吗？”  
他一边这样说着一边摸索着将手指整根没入，然后开始在深处搅动起来。手指翻转挑弄着肉壁上的褶皱，一遍遍顺着描摹，突然又横着迅速擦弄过去。他找得很精细，少女的表情也如同她的身体一样被扒得一干二净，任何反应都逃不过海鳝的眼睛，很快手指就挖到了少女的敏感点。只是轻轻蹭过某处突起的肉块，监督生瞪着微微充血的眼球，就像是要把牙齿都给咬碎掉一样猛地合起下颌。  
模仿着活塞运动的状态，深进时死死贴住上侧的黏膜，在指根贴上穴口处的黏腻肉瓣的同时狠狠剐蹭内里最为敏感的那一点，深出时顺势贴住下侧的肉壁一口气拔出，泛滥的汁水在小穴里被咕哧咕哧地搅开了，色情的味道弥漫在整个房间里，透明而黏稠的液体源源不断地从穴口流淌出来，滴落在洁白的床单布上，把Jade的手掌都染湿了。  
“啊呀啊呀，像是尿床了一样呢，监督生。真是可爱呀。”  
他使坏地时不时钳起一小块嫩肉转而放开，最柔软的地方被玩弄一样地掐住，少女像是被同时扼住了命脉一样，从紧咬的牙关里挤出一声哀鸣。  
“嗯......嗯啊啊啊啊——！！！！！”  
不知道是痛还是爽，快感让少女的大脑一片空白，宛如被拖进水底的即将溺毙的珍珠鸟，过于强烈的刺激让少女的大脑混淆了疼和快乐的概念，连不让声音发出都做不到。  
“果然还是比较喜欢疼吧……唔，湿成这样的话连润滑都不需要了呢，监督生真的是第一次吗？”Jade在笑吗？她混沌地想着，思绪奇怪地飘散开来。玩味的话语已经传不到她耳中。  
她想起他穿着实验服，捧着脸看刚冒出头的蘑菇朵，眼睛里满满都是迷离的笑意。她多喜欢看他笑的样子啊，能清明地感受到胸口里有什么暖暖地化开了。而现在她的身体也要在异常的热度中融化了。  
悲鸣的尾音落在地上，等到连余音都消散的时候，他把手指缓慢地抽出来，富有弹性的内壁仍然是紧致的，但扩张过水嫩柔软的质感已经更占上风，手指抽出时还念念不舍地追逐吸吮着，色情泛滥的水花随着手指的拔出噗嗤噗嗤地从少女的股间坠落，热流涌动着浇在Jade的手背上。拔出了手指的小穴空虚地开盍着，渴求着更强烈的欲望。  
“这样就差不多了吧。”  
“够......已经够了……呜......”  
Jade的下身早就硬了。他把炽热的肉刃堪堪抵在少女两腿之间的秘境入口，饥渴的穴肉就争先恐后地迎上来亲吻龟头。太大了，Jade硬得发烫的下体让她进一步认识到两人之间巨大的力量差异，所有的反抗都会被轻而易举地化解，这种自己被他单方面牢牢压制住的感觉让监督生无所适从，甚至直接激出了她的眼泪。她匆匆别过头不想让Jade看到眼角挂垂的泪珠，却被他干净的另一只手掐住下巴，强硬地扳过脸。她害怕地死死闭上眼，却感受到他温热柔软的舌头一下下缓慢舔舐着自己红肿的眼角，轻柔得像是在舔舐一块棉花糖。她的脊背悚然蜷起，抖着腿又泄了一次。  
就像凶狠和温柔同时矛盾地存在于他的骨髓里，原始的恐惧和肉体上的渴求同时矛盾地存在于监督生的身体里。她止不住地发颤。  
他来回挺动着腰，使坏地将自己的下体贴近她又抽离，茎柱拍打在她娇嫩细腻的绯红色花瓣上，发出啪啪的声音。少女的肉蚌随着节奏一开一合地翕动。她的脸在一片漆黑中都能红得透出色来，一直从双颊到耳根。  
他亦为恶，亦是有罪的，而且死不悔改。她配他倒是正好了。即便她发根的阴谋气息，与他闻来竟是令人痴狂的诱香。  
但他可被饶恕。如果七伟人能看见他，看见这个恶人如此珍惜地抱着一个罪无可赦的女孩，止不住的温柔从眼底泉涌而出，慈悲为怀的特质在他身上如同圣光一般显现出来，一定会二话不说地给予宽容。那是他的温柔乡，是他的细水河，是他沾襟的芳芷，是他心上的黑玫瑰。  
所以他贯穿了她。肉棒的推进缓慢却坚定不移，直朝着尽头而去，无视所有的尖叫、求饶和推拒。刚一插入穴肉就热情地贴了上来，和她痛苦颦起的眉头呈出足够令人心澎湃的反差。  
他敏锐地感受到了几乎可以被忽略的反抗：她死死咬住下唇不是因为难耐的快感，而只是为了不让声音漏出来。海的女儿不愿把动人的声音献给他。  
他轻笑一声，她的伪装太好捅破了，于是他用力往肉穴里冲撞了一下，激浪的肉壁立刻层层叠叠地紧缩起来，死死裹住发烫的柱身，体内突如其来的异物感直接转化为强烈的痛爽，监督生脆弱的脖颈猛地扬起一个好看的弧度，皮肤被拉扯得近乎透明，现出喉骨的纹路来。一瞬间她连呼吸都忘却了，只能张着嘴无声地尖叫着。  
他看到少女的眼睛里闪烁的水光泛着星辰一样的颜色，眼神陡然黯了下来。被魅惑一般伏下身去，露出獠牙，一口咬住她白皙的锁骨。  
“哈啊......哈.......啊......Jade前辈......放开......不要......不要咬......好痛啊……”  
不够，还不够。好想让她再痛一点。想让那张一直微笑的脸露出更加疼痛的表情来。对着Heartslabyul寮的那两个人、对着狂妄自大的狸猫、对着Azul和Floyd的微笑都消失吧。他如是祈祷着，如果只有这疼痛是仅为我所有的东西，那就一直疼痛下去吧。  
监督生身体里像蛇一样横冲直撞的肉棒突然停滞下来，龟头的马眼触到了一层质感特殊的粘腻黏膜。他意识到这是什么的时候，兴奋感直冲太阳穴，浅浅抽出一点柱身就拱着腰往更深处的秘地进犯，薄薄一层处女膜哪能抵挡这样的侵入，被捅破的瞬间有少许血液顺流而出，击打在Jade的肉刃上，爽得他一激灵，几乎要缴械在这里。兽性完全战胜了理智，Jade一把扣住她的腰就往自己的肉桩上撞，指甲全部嵌进她腰侧的软肉里。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！Jade......前辈啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！救......救救我......不要呜......求求......好痛......求求你......呜嗯......啊啊啊啊啊———！！”监督生带着哭腔的求饶声被撞得七零八落，凄惨的呻吟此起彼伏。粗大坚硬的阳具笔直地、毫不含糊地闯入到前所未有的最深处，今天之前还是处女的少女崩溃地大叫，铺天盖地的疼痛之下夹杂着难以言喻的酸爽。绯红色的穴口蹭到了男人蜷曲的阴毛，刮得她又痛又痒。两颗沉甸甸的睾丸敲击拍打着她的下体和腿根，强迫她保持清醒的意识。但她还是几乎痛昏过去。小穴颤抖着吐出又一波清水，已经不如之前的黏稠了，腥味也淡了许多。  
“监督生又擅自高潮了啊。这么敏感，等下会更不好受的哦。”恶魔的声音舔舐着耳廓。她已经丧失了躲避的力气。  
“为了这样的你，我还是速战速决吧。”  
恍惚间眼前有一闪而过的景色。林立的现代城市，外墙挂满玻璃的建筑，有着奇怪标志的地下入口，无数穿着繁复花样的行人。是哪里呢？完全记不起来，胸腔里莫名的熟悉感却困扰着、撕咬着她的内心。总觉得忘记了很重要的事情，忘记了什么很重要的约定。  
快点想起来啊，得快点想起来。有一种可怕的预感在血液里叫嚣，如果现在想不起来的话，也许永远都想不起来了。  
“......Mic……key......？”她哑着嗓子发出很轻的气声。是很久以前，某个人告诉她的名字。  
或许也没有那么久。  
身上的男人没给她这样的余地。不满于她的走神，锐利的尖牙利齿惩罚一般咬上了她早已挺立的一边乳珠。肉粒在危险的犬齿间被来回摩擦周旋；乳尖被人鱼灵活的舌苔缠上，又舔又吸；舌尖时不时顶住微微张开的乳孔向乳晕里红肉里挺进，放开又弹回原位。蹭破了浅浅一层皮肤。被欺负到受伤的乳头裹着透明的唾液，可怜地红肿起来，颤抖着暴露在微凉的空气中继续站立着。  
要回去。必须要回去才行。  
没有任何预告，Jade突然迅速拔出下身的肉棒，没给少女任何喘息的时间就又一次凶狠地整根插入，连睾丸都嵌进了穴口已经被磨成鲜红色的嫩肉；深深没入的龟头几乎能吻到子宫的入口，不等监督生的大脑反应过来，深埋入她体内的肉刃打桩机一样大开大合地肆意冲撞起来。龟头的马眼毫无规律地狠狠刺过脆弱不堪的敏感点，又朝着最深处而去。两个人的下体狠狠相撞发出淫靡的拍击声，把她的臀丘撞出一块块红斑，像是犯错被打了屁股的小孩子一样。她愣了半晌才叫出声来，断断续续的哭腔听得他嗜虐心大发，把她的腰搂得更紧，用几乎能把她绞死的力度。两个人的下腹紧紧相贴，每次他深深贯穿，都能感受到她腹部隆起的扭曲的弧度。  
他正是那将鱼尾化成双腿的烈药，让她从此以后心甘情愿遭受千刀万剐，只能在刀尖上起舞。  
肉棒抽插的力度越发过分，她被撞得整个人往后退，又在他双臂的钳制下被拖回来，来来回回地几次过后，她看什么都不明晰，世界岌岌可危地摇晃着，有什么碎掉了。  
她知道那是什么的。出于恐惧和自保的心理，她自欺欺人地装作看不见，但不妨碍她已经意识到了。  
那是她灵魂的一部分。  
他是个彻头彻尾的骗子。他说很快就好，他说他会速战速决，他让她把一切都交给他。他赢得了她的信任与尊敬，却从来没说过爱她。  
“......用你的声音作为实现愿望的代价。”他用包皮的褶子去擦弄少女的敏感点，感受着少女膛内的淫液如潮水一般裹涌上发烫的阴茎，冷不丁地说到。  
“从此以后，你的声音为我所有；所有的呢喃都向我倾诉，所有的话语都对我吐露，所有的愤怒、悲哀、欢愉都向我发泄，所有的歌都为我而唱。”他低下头叼住她的下唇又放开，补充了一句，“这是'黄金的契约书'。”她妹汁横流的小穴已经被干得发麻，在听到他的话后仍不自觉地收紧。Jade的肉柱被毫无章法地吮吸，顺着力就往少女的身体里捅了进去。硬得发胀的下体已经快要喷薄而出，他迁就着激烈的原始快感，前前后后动着腰开始了最后的冲刺。  
“嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊——Jade！！！求求你了......让我去！！！！要去......要去了……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊———！！！！”  
最猛烈的一次，他把肉茎整根抽出，把紧紧吸附在柱身上的的媚肉带出，少了温暖包裹的下体一哆嗦，又整根没入那块秘境，暖流在一瞬间吞掉了他的理智。  
“......一起去吧，监督生。”  
现在她是他的公主了。嘶哑地尖叫着丑态百出，只拥有一颗淫靡肮脏的灵魂和朴素无奇的半短黑发。是他的黑玫瑰。  
她比他早几秒钟到达了巅峰。享受着高潮余韵的肉体和格外敏感的内壁被滚烫的精液惨烈地冲刷着，马眼剧烈地吐出浓稠的白浪，海洋鱼的腥味倒灌进她的鼻腔。Jade过于漫长的射精让她产生了自己会被烫坏的错觉，两人份的爱液在她体内翻滚奔腾，小腹内已经饱胀地微微鼓起，十足的压迫感让她呼吸困难。  
下穴的出口被死死堵住，小部分的精液顺着子宫口的小缝隙流进了柔软紧致的生殖腔，和她的惊恐不符合的是，少女脆弱的子宫贪吃地将这些浓厚的白浆尽数含了进去。  
想回家。好想回家。  
......家？  
他的人鱼公主，正向往着幽深的海底。一个静谧的、安详的、伸手不见五指的永夜之地；不知道那是哪里，但一定是一个，比他臂弯间的温存更让人觉得安心的故土。  
黑暗中，他异色的双眼荧荧地发着光。尤其是金色的左眼，仿佛跃动着摄人心魄的火焰。  
“对了，洗脑的时效快过了吧。”他轻柔地抚摸着她的背脊，替她拭去额头上密布的汗珠，表现得如同甜蜜的爱人一般亲昵，安抚地将一个轻巧的吻落在她的脸颊上。  
“没关系，监督生。什么都不需要去思考，你只要看着我的眼睛。把一切都交给我。「不用那么害怕，我只是想帮助你。」”  
诡异的眩晕感在短短一念之间就蚕食了她的意识。  
她看到Jade在笑，笑得格外温柔而宠溺，就像看着实验室里那些由他亲手栽培的小蘑菇。意识就在他的笑容里沉沦融化。  
“祝你有个美好的梦，监督生。「Shock The Heart。」”


End file.
